Finn the Vampire King
by AngryBandit59
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION, SEE LAST CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1: Preperations

**This is a sequel to my previous story, 'Adventure Crime '. If you haven't read it, it could probably still make since, but not much. Also, if anyone finds a picture where both Finn and Marceline are vampires, could you alert me?**

* * *

Blowpop downed some more wine while watching the robbed figures move around the room. He adjusted the protective crown on his head, feeling as though the trapped body of the Lich was staring at him.

There were about 5 of the robbed figures hooking up his machines to the crystal Lich was entrapped in, whilst 4 others were setting up some sort of satanic mass arrangement in front of him.

There was an eleventh hooded figure in the center of the room. Feeling uncomfortable, he wanted some interaction, even if it was with one of Peppermint's lackeys.

'_Speaking of which, where is that creepy little breath freshener? Should be a decent question to break the ice, I suppose.'_

He tapped the figure on the shoulder, "Excuse me, but would you happen to know where Peppermint is?"

"Speaking." said the figure.

Blowpop nearly dropped his wine, "Excuse me?"

The figure pulled down his hood, revealing a boney, chalk white fellow with snow white hair, still having some streaks of vivid red in the roots.

He snapped his finger's, transforming back into the walking mint. With another snap, he transformed back into a humanoid and pulled his hood back up.

"Impressive..." said the Candy Prince, swishing some of the wine in his glass around.

"An easy matter... for a vampire." he said with a fanged grin.


	2. Chapter 2: Monster Dance

Finn and his fiance', Marceline, pushed open the large, oaken double doors and floated into the Vampire Castle, hand in hand.

The castle was located in the country known as 'Transylvania', which growing up in Ooo, Finn thought was very odd.

"Why couldn't it have been called the Vampire Kingdom?" asked Finn on their way.

"Because," explained Marceline, "it was called Transylvania before the Mushroom War, and the castle was still standing. Plus, we share the country, heck, the whole continent of Europe, with other monsters." she explained.

Finn was in awe of the castle. Micheal told him it was at least 3000 years old... and seeing the interior, Finn believed him.

It had a certain air about it. The ceiling was about twenty feet in the air, the walls were ancient, dark gray stone, and there were many murals letting in the moonlight, and the whole room was alight with countless amounts of candles.

The halls were filled with many vampire caterers setting up many kinds of blood, red fruits and deserts, and wine and mead all across the many tables, preparing for Marceline's return party.

Micheal turned to the young vampires, "Your party will be held in a few hours. I'll send someone to pack your things. I suggest you get ready."

* * *

Finn wore a white tuxedo suit with a black collar shirt underneath. He also wore a red neck tie, (which his fiance' had to help him tie, much to his embarrassment) and black dress shoes.

Marceline was wearing an elegant, sleeveless red dress.

Finn looked up and down at his fiance', blushing, "You look beautiful, Marcy."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Finn."

Micheal, who Finn had learned earlier was the vampire military leader, now wore a black cape ans crimson red armor with intricate engravings.

In his hands, he held to crowns, both made of gold and embroiled with rubies.

"Here. Put these on."

They both took their respective crowns and placed them atop their heads.

"OK. Lets get to that party." Marceline said.

Finn wrapped his arm around her waist, and they floated into the ballroom.

Their were a multitude of vampires, but there were also many other kinds of classic monsters, such as werewolf's and fish men. Upon Marcy and Finn's arrival, many vampire's began clapping. Some shot them both death glares.

Suddenly, a teenage girl with tanned skin and dark brown hair and eyes ran up to them.

"Marceline!"

"Stephanie!"

They hugged, and Finn just floated there, confused.

"Finn, this is my friend, Stephanie the Werewolf Princess."

"Nice to meet you." said Finn, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you to, Finn."

"He's a cute one, Marceline." she said, giving a toothy grin.

"So, you're going to be the Vampire King?"

Finn turned to see a middle-aged man who looked a lot like the girl, tan skin, and dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a black suit, and in his hairy clawed right hand was a wine glass.

"I'm the Werewolf King, Gabriel."

Finn shook his hand, taking note on how gruff and hairy it was.

"Now, I would like too talk to you two about this whole situation with Blowpop..."

Stephanie sighed, "Dad! You're always talking about business. I haven't seen Marceline in almost 100 years, why can't we talk about that candy-ass after the party?"

Gabriel ran a hand through his thick beard, "Fine, I suppose it can wait."

"Thanks, Dad." Stephanie said, pulling him in for a hug.

"You kids have fun. I'm going to go see how your uncle is doing." the Werewolf King said, walking off.

"Who's your uncle?" asked Finn.

"Micheal." she said.

Finn's eyes widened, "Seriously? How did your dad end up being a Werewolf and his brother end up being a vampire?"

"It's a long story." she said.

"I'll tell you about it later." said Marceline.

After that, the trio went around and met many creatures of the night, including the Swamp King, a 10-foot tall swamp monster, Wolf-Man, an incredibly old Werewolf who claimed he was the first human to be turned into a Werewolf, and a mummy named King Tut, who ruled over the deserts to the far east.

After conversing, the three teenage creatures of the night sat at a table, Finn and Marceline drinking the red out of some apples while Stephanie ate a large turkey leg and told them how she once killed a dragon blind-folded.

It was all laughs, until Marceline stopped and stared intently across the room.

Finn looked over at her, "Yo, Marcy? You okay?"

She grit her teeth together, "What is he doing here?"

Finn followed her line of sight to a blue-skinned man with yellow, cat like eyes. He wore an Armani suit and red boots, and was chatting with King Tut.

The Werewolf Princess looked behind her and narrowed her eyes, "Oh, shit... what moron invited Marceline's dad?"


	3. Chapter 3: Father Inlaw

Marceline grabbed Finn's hand, "Finn, we've got to leave."

"Why? What did your Dad do?"

Marceline growled, "I'll tell you later. Stephanie, can you distract my dad for a minute while we sneak out?"

"Sure thing, Marcy."

Marceline and Finn turned invisible and started to float out towards the door.

Meanwhile, the Werewolf princess ran up to the King of Evil.

"Mr. Abadeer! How have you been?"

Hunson smiled at her, "Oh, fine. Have you seen Marceline and my soon to be son in law?"

Stephanie put her hands behind her back, "Uh... no. Have you?"

Hunson gave a wicked half-smile, "Really? I must be getting old, because I'm sure that I just saw you over there talking with them."

Stephanie gulped. Before she could make an excuse, Hunson snapped his fingers, and a large, goat like demon with wings appeared in front of the invisible Finn and Marceline, grabbing them by the collars.

At the sudden appearance of the demon, many party goers backed up, murmuring.

A few Vampire guards in black armor flew up to the demon, pointing their red-tipped spears at him.

Hunson pushed the Werewolf Princess aside, waltzing up to the demon.

"Stand aside. He's with me." said the Ruler of the Nighto'Sphere.

The guards put up their spears, "Yes, sir." said one of them as they floated off.

Hunson looked down at Finn, scrutinizing him with his yellow eyes. Finn growled, his eyes turning black.

"I don't want to clean your clock in front of all these people, so I suggest you tell your lackey to get his filthy claws off of me and Marceline, right now..."

Hunsons grin quickly turned into a frown. He snapped his fingers once again, and the demon released the two vamps and disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Come. We have much to discuss." Hunson walked up the stairs and to the balcony, an angry Marceline and Finn floating behind him. All of the party guests stared at them and whispered what they thought was going on.

As soon as they were on the balcony, Hunson turned to them, glaring.

"Who said you could come here, asshole?!" demanded Marceline suddenly.

"Micheal." Hunson said.

Finn growled, "His ass is so fired."

Hunson adjusted his tie, laughing, "Well... not if I say so."

"What?"

"I'm the ruler of all demons and monsters, that includes vampires. So I suggest you obey me, boy."

Marceline looked down at the ground, upset. To everyone's surprise, even his own, Finn threw a fist at his face, knocking the demon back into the stone railing. After Hunson caught himself he spit out a glob of blood and gripped the railing so hard it turned to dust in his hands, "You... you little bastard! WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR DEALING WITH?!"

Marceline floated in place, mouth agape. Finn threw off his white blazer and undid his tie, "Chill. From all the romantic comedies I've watched, this seems like the average thing guys do with their soon to be father in law."

Hunson grew tentacles out his back, his head transforming into a roundish, pale-green creature with a horizontal slit for the mouth.

Finn jumped back in surprise. Two of Hunson's tentacles shot out and impaled Finn through his shoulders, making him scream in pain. Marceline round house kicked her father in his ribs, causing him to drop Finn to the ground. Finn's shoulder's quickly healed and he rushed at Hunson, only for Marceline to punch to the ground.

She then turned to her father and knocked him down with a kick, "That's enough, both of you! What do you want?"

Hunson got up, "You have some nerve kid..."

Finn spit at his feet. Hunson grunted, holding back the urge to suck his soul.

"Marceline, what do you see in this piece of shit? He was just a common thug before you turned him! He's worse than that Ash punk!"

Marceline's eyes turned completely red in anger, "Hey, Finns not perfect, but at least he didn't abandon his own daughter in a post-apocalyptic wasteland!"

Hunson clenched his fists, but before he could strike his daughter, Micheal burst through the doors to the balcony.

He took a look at the bruise on Hunson's face and the two holes in Finn's blood stained shirt.

"What's going on out here?!"

"Nothing. Just a little scuffle. Go tell everyone that the party's over." said Hunson.

"Yes sir." Micheal said, throwing a suspicious glance at the three before returning inside.

Hunson stared at the vampires. "If you're finally getting married, then I think it's about time you let that punk run your country into the ground and you took on the family business."

Marceline narrowed her eyes, "I've already told you, there's nothing you could do to make me take on that job."

"I thought you'd say something like that. That's why I'm going to make you a deal."

"What are you getting at?" Marceline asked, hands on her hips.

"Before I make this proposition, would your fiance' be interested in the job?"

"No." stated Finn bluntly, arms crossed.

Hunson chuckled, "Fine. Then your only choice to produce an heir for me."


	4. Chapter 4: Resurrection

Finn's eyes turned as big as dinner plates after he heard what his new in law had said. He didn't mind being married, but he was only 18! He wasn't ready to have any kids! Even if he did, he wouldn't be handing it over to Huson any time soon.

"Are you insane, Dad?!"

Hunson raised his arms into the, acting like it was a reasonable demand, "What? Your 1000 years old, you can't tell me your not ready for kids."

Marceline huffed, balling her fists up, "Even if I was ready, why would I give him to you?! So you can abandon him and come back a few years later, eat his food, and demand he take your job because your to fucking lazy to do it yourself?!"

Hunson's eye twitched, "Fine, I can see your having doubts. You need some time to think it over. Get married, and take care of that Blowpop guy, and then we'll talk more on the issue."

With that, he opened a portal to the Night O' Sphere, entering it.

He waved goodbye as the portal closed. Finn picked up his blazer, "Well, that was more pleasant than most parties I've been to."

Finn's fiance' smiled at him, and they knew they would both get out of this mess some how.

* * *

Blowpop got chills as the robbed vampires carried a casket into the Lich's chamber, setting it on the satanic mass arrangement. He could practically feel the evil coming off of that thing.

Peppermint Butler, or Winston, as was his real name, was in his human form, wearing gold threaded red and purple robes.

"Now, hook up those machines to the casket. We'll need to siphon the demonic energy from the Lich if we want to resurrect the master..."

The vampires did as they were told, while Winston began mixing the ingredients together. Poison toadstool, eye of newt, many other various black magic ingredients, and most importantly, the blood from a young, virgin maiden.

Winston put the foul mixture into a golden chalice, and the robbed figures switched the machine on, causing green energy to flow into the casket.

Blowpop backed up, sweating bullets; the robbed figures suddenly beginning to drop to there knees and chanting, the light from a candle set up glistening off their fangs.

Winston lifted the chalice up into the chilly air with his boney, white hands, chanting along with the other vampires. The casket began shaking, and Blowpop felt his knees beginning to buckle as he was overtaken by the palpable evil in the room.

Winston, with a final chant, threw the contents of the chalice onto the top of the casket, causing the disgusting liquid to splash everywhere.

The casket suddenly burst open, and Blowpop let out an involuntary screech.

The demonic, green energy rose from the casket, and along with it, a shriveled corpse.

A wide grin spread across Winston's face as the corpse began to slowly grow back skin, muscles, and hair.

Before he knew it, the corpse had been replaced by a tall, pale, handsome man with jet black hair that went down to his shoulders.

He had a thin mustache under his slightly hooked nose, and his eyes were the deepest shade of red possible. He was garbed in ragged, aristocratic clothing, long deteriorated by the forces of time.

Winston dropped to his knee, huffing in excitement, "I'm proud to serve you once again, Lord Dracula."

A thin smile spread across Dracula's lips, "It's good to be back, Winston."


	5. Chapter 5: Rage

Dracula floated out of the casket, setting his feet down on the cold stone floor.

He looked around the room. How had it been since he was slain by that Vampire Hunter? A cold, October night in 1995, if he remembered correctly.

He then felt a prying in the back of his head. Someone was attempting to possess him. But his mental barriers were to strong for the demon.

He swiveled around, staring with a scowl at the demon entrapped within the crystal behind him.

"Winston, who is that demon?"

Winston ran a hand through his silvery white hair, showing more of the vibrant red at it's roots, "That demon, my master, is the Lich. We had to siphon his demonic energy to resurrect you."

Dracula's grimace increased, causing Blowpop, who was in the corner of the room, to sink down to a sitting position in fear, "How have I never heard of such a powerful demon before now? How long have I been dead? And why is that man cowering in the corner pink?"

Winston looked at his fellow vampires, who backed away, not wanting to explain to him, probably on account of the fact he might ask about his son.

"Well, sir... after you were slain in 1995, about 30 years later, a great nuclear war broke out. It was called WWIII, but the post-war residents of this land refer to it as The Great Mushroom War..."

Dracula raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean, post-war residents? Have the humans gone extinct?"

"Well, my Lord... they have mutated. That's why that man over there is pink. He is made of Candy. In fact, the entire Kingdom we are in now is made of Candy."

Dracula eyeballed Blowpop with a mix of shock and curiosity. He leaned over and sniffed him, and Blowpop began shaking profoundly, thinking he would have his blood drained for sure.

Then, Dracula began laughing like a madman. All the other vampires in the room and Blowpop stared at the laughing Count, mouths agape.

"Candy! He is Candy! Bubblegum! That's ridiculous!" he wiped a tear from his eye, gripping at his sides through his ragged white shirt.

Blowpop would usually be outraged if anyone else did it had been someone besides Count Dracula, he have the Banana Guards arrest him and later test an experimental weapon on him. But at that moment, he was thanking Glob, Grod, and Gob that he wasn't the Count's midnight snack.

Dracula looked back at his servants, "So, what's that demons story?"

Winston folded his arms, "You see, 10 years into the war, the human population decreased significantly. It was once again safe for monsters to roam. But with the return of monsters, so to came the return of magic. The Lich was a solider, fighting in WWIII, until a cult found his mangled body after he was caught in an explosion. They were playing with far more powerful black magic then they could handle, and created him. He was weak, but no matter what they could do, they couldn't kill him. Only holy power can kill Lich's, but they didn't know that. So, they opted to lock him in a cell in the abandoned town Police Station in the town where they located they're base."

Dracula rubbed his chin, "Fascinating... what happened next?"

"To this day, no one knows who, but someone wanted that cult dead. They dropped a nuke on the town, completely eradicated it, blowing past the magic shields the cult erected. What was unexpected, however, was that the Lich survived, absorbing the souls of the recently deceased around him. That's when Lich discovered his power, to absorb souls, and add them to his own power."

"I see..." said the Count, staring into the eyes of the Lich, "-anyhow, how has my good for nothing son been holding up my Kingdom?"

Winston shot a glare at one of the vampires, and that poor blood sucker knew if he wasn't the one to tell Dracula, Winston would kill him anyway. At least there was a chance Dracula would contain himself.

"Uh- you... y-you see my... Lord... Alcuard was killed by his fiance'."

Dracula didn't say anything. He simply stared at the vamp, who was barley containing his terror. Without a word, Dracula grabbed that vampire's neck and ripped out his jugular. As the poor night stalker fell the ground, gasping, the Count stomped on his head, and it exploded like a melon, splattering gray matter, blood, and bits of flesh and bone all over the room. A large amount hit Blowpop, the candy man passing out after impact.

"HOW IN HELL WAS MY SON KILLED BY SOME WHORE?!" He screamed in a sudden burst of rage. He grew bat wings out of his back, and his fangs extended, the very tree shaking under his demonic power, "DID THE BITCH POISON HIS WINE WITH GARLIC?! PUSH HIM INTO THE SUNLIGHT?! STAKED HIS HEART IN HIS SLEEP?!"

Dracula grabbed another vampire, lifting him into the air, "HOW?!"

Winston swallowed a lump in his throat, "He-he cheated on her with another woman. She challenged him to a fight and she won fair and square, so we had no choice but to give her the crown..."

Dracula let out another unearthly scream, the shrill noise reverberating throughout the Candy Kingdom. It sounded more the cry of a demonic bat then a man, and even caused some Candy People near the Castle exploded in fear.

Dracula then ripped the vampire he held aloft in two, throwing the pieces to the ground. He backhanded Winston into a wall, and grabbed him by the neck, "HOW COULD YOU LET SOME MURDERER WHORE TAKE MY THRONE?! HOW?!"

He began punching Winston in the face, the other vampires backing up in fear, seeing the full wrath of Count Dracula for the first time.

Dracula continued punching Winston's face, the very tree shaking with the impact of his blows.

After the Count's pale fist was completely stained red with blood, he tossed Winston into the opposite wall.

Winston's face was quite literally swollen purple. He struggled to see his master come towards him through his swollen eyes.

"S-Sir... please... we weren't going to let her keep the throne! We were going to resurrect you! Please, my Lord, spare me!" the former Peppermint Butler pleaded.

Dracula answered by picking Winston up and breaking his back with his knee, then setting him on fire with pyrokinesis, tossing his screaming, burning body to the ground.

Ignoring his former right hand's screams, Dracula looked behind him. There was only one vampire left, the others having already fled.

Dracula smiled at the vampire, "You're brave. I like that."

The vampire shook his head, "To be honest, I'm not that brave, my Lord. I knew if I fled, you would have tracked me down anyway. It would have just been prolonging the inevitable."

The Count gave a light chuckle, "Smart and humble as well. Tell me, what's your name?"

The vampire lowered is hood, showing that he had chalky white skin and vibrant red hair that cascaded a few inches past his shoulders.

"Walter, Son of Winston, my Lord."

Dracula smiled and wrapped his arm around Walter's shoulder, "Good news, my boy. You're going to be replacing your father as my new right hand. How does that sound?"

Walter smiled, the screams of his father dying down as he approached death once again, "Excellent, my Lord."

Dracula patted him on the back, "You have any thing to smoke, lad?"

Walter took out a cigarette for his master, who lit it on Winston's burning corpse.

Walter looked down at the unconscious Blowpop as the Count took a drag from his cigarette, "My Lord, what should we do about Blowpop?"

Dracula removed the cigarette from his mouth, blowing a ring of smoke into the air, "'Blowpop'? Is that his name? Let him be. And who knows? His fancy machinery could be useful for us one day."

Dracula held the cigarette in between his lips and made his way for the exit, "Come, Walter. I'm simply famished. Won't you show my the best places around here for a quick bite?"

Walter smiled, realizing that being Dracula's right hand may not be so bad.

* * *

Finn stared down Micheal, who was on his knee, attempting to explain himself.

"Please, my King, it was my duty! He's your future wife's father! Even if they have issues, you don't think he deserves to know?"

Finn scowled, remembering the stories from Marceline about all the terrible things Hunson put her through, "No, I don't; he's an evil bastard who deserves to have his ribs stomped in until he chokes on his own blood!"

Micheal sighed, "Well then, my King, what if I didn't alert Hunson? Could you imagine what he would do to our people if his daughter had gotten married and he didn't even know? The punishment would be severe, for the entire Vampire Race."

Finn sighed, "I guess you have a point..."

Micheal stood and floated into the air, "I'm sorry, my King. Is there anything else you need of me?"

Finn sat back into his throne, "Actually, one thing. What's you and Gabriel's story?"

Micheal looked slightly surprised, "My brother? We were the sons of a Vampire King and Werewolf Queen. I was born a Vampire, so I was to inherent the Vampire Kingdom, and Gabriel was born a Werewolf, so he was to inherent the Werewolf Kingdom."

"Wait, then why aren't you the Vampire King?" asked Finn.

Micheal started to float towards the door, "I had no desire to rule. Let's just leave it at that."


	6. Chapter 6: Bad News

Dracula wiped the blood away from his fanged grin as he threw the dead marauder to the ground.

Behind him, his new right-hand, Walter, was just finishing his feast on a particularly large marauder with an ax for a hand.

"These blue men weren't terrible, but defiantly not as sweet or rich as human blood. I'll miss them."

Walter nodded his head, "Yes, much better then Candy People."

Dracula grabbed his stomach and groaned, "Don't remind me. Those things are so sweet, they're sicking."

Walter wiped the blood from his lips, "So, master, how long until we commence our plans?"

Dracula looked back at his henchman, "Only a few more feedings... then I'll be back at my full strength. Then the world will belong to us monsters..."

* * *

Micheal floated at the balcony, watching his soon-to-be king sparing with his elite guards under the full moon in the castle's courtyard. Finn had been at the castle for a few months now, and when he wasn't begrudgingly learning politics, he was honing his new, other-worldly skills.

"He's amazingly strong, isn't he?"

Behind Micheal was the Vampire's oldest and wisest resident, Matthias. He had achevied such knowledge, he choose to take the form of an old man because 'it was more fitting'. Many of the vampire's thought he might be a little loopy because of this.

He had the appearance of your standard Catholic pope; a stout, wrinkled old man with spectacles, never seen out of his gold-threaded robes. Only his were purple instead of pure white.

Matthias was the castle's librarian and head mage, and always provided sound advise for any monsters that needed guidance.

Micheal looked back at Finn, who was easily blocking the blows of two particularly large Vampires, "Yes, he is. I'm not surprised. He was incredibly strong before he was vampire."

Matthias folded his arms into his long sleeves, "Yes, he was. Anyway, I have some disturbing news."

Micheal looked towards the old vampire, "What is it?"

"For the past few months, there have been countless reports of entire villages in Ooo being drained of their blood. By two vampires..."

Micheal's eyes widened, "You're kidding."

Matthias sighed, "I'm afraid not. Those vampire's would have to be extremely powerful... perhaps one of them could be the Count..."

A look of pure disgust shot across Micheal's face, "Impossible! Dracula died more than 1000 years ago! And I helped the man who did it!"

Matthais looked towards the moon, "Well, even if it's not, I'm sending some Vampires to investigate. By the way, when are you and Marceline going to tell Finn about your secret, Alucard?"

The Vampire General looked towards Finn, who was helping the guards he had defeated off the ground, "It is about time, I suppose. I'll go grab Marceline and break the news."


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret is Unveiled

Finn sat on his huge, red sheeted bed with his fiance'.

"What did you and Micheal want to talk to me about?" asked the young, blond Vampire.

Marceline sighed, looking away from him, "It's best if we waited until Micheal and Matthias got here before you know."

Finn looked at her, a blank expression on his face, "You're not cheating on me with him, are you, Marceline?"

Marceline gasped, her red eyes wide, "Finn! I would never do that to you!"

Finn smiled softly, "I know, Marcy. I know you would never do something like that... I... I'm just stressed out by everything that's been happening lately... it's stressing me out to the max. I'm not thinking straight."

Marceline kissed him softly on the lips, "Don't worry Finn, it's OK."

They then heard knocking at their oaken, double doors.

"Come on in, Micheal." called out Finn.

Micheal floated into the room, now clad in a blood red tunic and black slacks, the old vampire Matthias floating behind him, both vampires hovering above the red carpet.

Micheal sighed, "Finn... Marceline, Matthias and I have been hiding something from you."

Finn looked at Matthias, then back at Micheal, "What is it?"

Micheal took a deep breath, reaching into his red tunic, pulling out a bat shaped brooch with a red gen in the center of it's chest. Before Finn could ask what it was, Micheal pressed the gem, and in a flash of light, his appearance had changed completely.

His formerly greenish skin was now pale white, and he had lost all of his facial hair. His formerly shoulder-length black hair was now even whiter then his skin, and reached to his mid-back. He was also noticeably thinner. His face was now younger, more stream-like, and had a slightly hooked nose.

Finn blinked in surprise. Matthais simply adjusted his spectacles.

Finn's mouth was agape, "H- how did you do that, Micheal?!"

Micheal wore a stoic expression on his new face, "First off, my name isn't Micheal. It's Alucard."

Finn frowned, suddenly flashing back to when he stole those pies from Wild Berry Princess. He remembered her telling him about how she was engaged to Alucard, until he slept with another woman. She then killed him, taking is place as ruler of the Vampires.

Finn shot out without warning, punching the white-haired Vamp across his face, sending him stumbling back.

Alucard wiped the blood from his lip as Finn began flying at him again, his fist raised.

But Finn was surprised when his finace' grabbed his fist, "Finn, please, it's not what you think!"

Finn pulled his arm away, "Then what is it then?!"

, "Let me tell you the story..." said Aluacard.

* * *

Alucard was floating towards his chambers, his red cape flapping behind him. As uncomfortable as Hunson's castle made him feel, he was going to need to rest for the next days meeting. That's when he noticed a furious girl with raven-black hair stomp pass him.

Alucard grabbed the girl's shoulder, "Excuse me, young lady, you're Hunson Abadeer's daughter, aren't you?"

The girl spun around, knocking his hand away, "What if I am?"

Alucard frowned, "Relax. What are you upset about?"

The demon hybrid folded her arms together, pouting, "Why would the Vampire King care?"

Alucard gave a light chuckle, "I had father issues once. Before he died."

She pouted, "You really want to know? I just got over a nasty break up with some pyshco wizard, but my dad dragged me down to this literal hell hole anyway because he wants me to take his place one day."

Alucard smiled at her, "Don' worry. Just tell him how you truly feel."

She shot an angry look at him, "Do you really think that will work?"

"I'm sure that he really loves you deep down, so I think it will. But if it doesn't... I'll help you escape."

Marceline looked surprised, "Are you serious?!"

"I couldn't be any more serious."

She sighed, "Thank you, Alucard."

"You're welcome."

Unknown to Alucard and Marceline, however, there was a demonic eye watching them from the shadows...

* * *

Sitting at a large table in the middle of a heavily furnished, red stone room, were the rulers of various monster kingdoms.

Seated at the head of the table in a large, purple chair was Hunson Abadeer, the Ruler of the Night O' Sphere. He set a glass of water down in front of his daughter, who was sitting to his side.

He was wrapping up a speech, pausing at the end to pick up and take a sip of water from the glass he had set down. "-and that concludes our yearly meeting. Everyone is now free to go."

The variouis demonic rulers sat up and began to leave, but Hunson pointed to a certain white-haired vampire seated between the Swamp King and Corpse King, a rotting zombie in rusty green armor that ruled over the Kingdom of the Dead.

"Not you, Alucard. I have to talk to you about an important issue..."

Alucard sat back down, his red pupils darting around. Had Hunson heard his conversation with Marceline?

Corpse King patted Alucard on the back, "Good luck, kid." he whispered into Alucard's pointed ear before he lumbered off.

Once the room was cleared, there were only three residents left: Alucard, Marceline, and Hunson.

"What do you wish to talk about, sir?" asked Alucard, keeping a cool demeanor.

Hunson smiled, "I want you to marry my daughter."

Both Alucard and Marceline's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"WHAT?!" cried Marceline, shooting up from her chair.

Alucard slammed his hands on his hands on the table, "Sir, I can't marry your daughter!"

Hunson grinned wickedly, "Of course you can, and you will. She needs to learn responsibility so she can take over the Night O' Sphere one day. And you need a wife, so I might as well kill two birds with one stone, right?"

Alucard grimaced, "Sir, please! Be reasonable!"

Hunson leaned back in his chair, "I am. If you refuse, then I'll have to give the throne back to Micheal. And if I remember correctly... you didn't like how he treated the Vampires back when he was the head honcho, did you?"

Alucard growled, remembering the cruel and evil ways he would treat the Vampires and other races back when he was the King. He couldn't allow that to happen. Yet, he couldn't be the husband in a forced marriage either. He had to think of something...

"Fine. I'll marry her." he said.

Hunson smiled, while Marceline's jaw dropped.

The Vampire King grabbed Marceline's arm, "Come on, my fiance'. We have to much discuss."

She pounded on Alucard's chest, "You bastard! I can't believe I thought you were a nice guy! You're no better than your dad!"

Alucard pulled Marceline to his guest room, certain that the demon girl had shattered a few of his ribs from all the times she punched him on the way over.

Ignoring the girl's curses, he pushed open his door and threw her onto the bed, slamming the door shut.

"How could you Alucard!? I thought we were friends!"

Alucard opened his mouth to explain, only to cough out some blood, but he simply grabbed at his chest and continued,"Look, I'm not going to go through with this. But I can't allow my Kingdom to taken over by that bastard Micheal again... he's almost as bad as my father. I can't allow someone like that taint my people with evil once again."

Marceline looked at the floor, surprised, "Sorry... I just got a little excited. So, how are we going to get out of this mess?"

Alucard sat on the bed next to Marceline, rubbing his ribs while his natural Vampire abilities healed them, "I'm not sure... I'm nearly 1500 years old, though, I'm sure I'll think of something..."

Alucard rubbed his chin, him and Marceline sitting there for a while... then he suddenly snapped his fingers, a proud grin spreading across his face.

"I've got it!"

"What is it, Alucard?"

Alucard smiled at her, ready to unveil his intricate plan.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Don't worry, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8: Formally Invited

**Don't forget to go to my profile and vote for what stories I'll write next! When I finish this story and a couple more, I'll start writing the top three stories.**

* * *

Finn's eyes widened, and he had to sit on his bed to support himself, "That's... that's insane!"

Alucard shook his head, "Yes, I suppose it was. You see, my plan was to pretend to cheat on Marceline, thus giving her a valid excuse to challenge me to battle. After I would fain death, she would take the throne. Meanwhile, my half-brother Gabriel would kill his twin, Micheal. After that, I would impersonate Micheal and take his place. Then after that, she could be free to live out her life while I stayed back at the home front, making sure everything was alright."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Wait... you mean Gabriel and Micheal were Dracula's sons too?"

"Yes... but they were twins, born from an affair between Dracula and the Werewolf Queen, not my mother. Of course, after Dracula died, I was able to take the throne due to being Dracula's favorite. He hardly even acknowledged Micheal or Gabriel, Micheal only got to be king for a short time. Gabriel was all to happy to help us. Unlike his twin, he had a righteous heart, and only wanted peace with the residents of Ooo."

Finn sighed, "This is an ass load to take in..."

Matthias cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, "Well, after all the hard work you've been putting in, you don't have to do anything for much longer. After you get married, you and your wife will be free to move back to Ooo..."

Marceline frowned, "What about Blowpop?"

Matthias gave a proud smile, "He's going to continue throwing those biannual balls like his cousin did. I set up a meeting there for you to solve this whole disagreement peacefully."

Finn rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, but I kind of murdered their princess and shit. Do you really think peaceful political parties are an option at this point?"

Alucard spoke up, "The Candy Kingdom can't trace anything back to you. No one got a good look at you, or caught any video or photographic evidence, so it was only speculated. As far as anyone can prove, it was some rouge vampire that looked a bit like you and Ice King. But, it might be best if you brought some guards, just in case."

"OK... when is it?" asked Finn.

Alucard used his magical amulet to transform back to his deceased half-brother, turning back to the door, "It's about 3 days after your wedding... you know, the one in 2 days?"

Finn's pointed ears flipped downwards, "WHAT?!"

Marceline gasped, "Finn, how can you not remember the wedding is in 2 days?!"

"Sorry... I guess my internal clock is still jacked up from turning vampire and stuff."

* * *

The next day, Finn was sitting in his bed, looking through a picture book and sighing. Marceline flew up behind Finn, "Whatcha' doin?"

"Just lookin' at some old pics..."

Marceline looked down into the faded, orange book and saw several pictures. One was of two yellow bulldogs holding a baby bulldog and a human one.

"That's me, Jake, and my adoptive parents." the soon to be Vampire King flipped a page, showing Marceline a picture of him as a young boy, his father scolding him just after exiting Candy Juvie.

"We never really got along... well, me and Jake did..." he sighed.

Marceline frowned, looking at her soon to be husband.

She suddenly had an idea, "Finn, we could get Matthias to teleport us to Ooo! Then we could invite Simon and Jake to our wedding!"

Finn slammed the book shut, angry flaring up in his eyes, "We'll invite Simon, but there's no way I'm letting that bigot mutt come near my wedding!"

"Finn, come on! He's your brother!"

Finn floated away, pressing his hand up against the wall, "I know... b-but what if he still hates me?"

Marceline gave Finn a reassuring kiss, "Finn, I'm sure he still loves you. And I'm positive that he'll accept us."

Finn smiled brightly, "Thanks, Marceline."

* * *

Finn and Marceline floated out of the portal, taking one last look into the purple rift.

There stood Matthias in the castle library, looking through his own rift, "Remember, once you're done inviting your friends, just throw down that spell bag I gave you and it should open a portal back to the library!"

Finn gave the old vamp a thumbs up as the portal closed in on itself.

"Who should we invite first, Simon or Jake?" asked Marceline, adjusting her large sunhat.

Finn was wearing a blue hoodie and black leather gloves to protect himself from the sun. He made sure that no parts of his body could be exposed to the sun and answered her, "You- Simon... I'll find Jake. We'll meet back at our tree house."


	9. Chapter 9: Sky Vampires

Finn floated into his brother's cave house, finding it a disgusting mess, (well, more than usual.)

"Jake?" he called out, echoing throughout the house.

"Finn?"

Finn turned just in time to see the stretchy dog crash into his arms, wrapping all the way around him and squeezing tight.

"FINN! I-I'm s-soooo sorry! Will you forgive me?!"

Finn patted his brother on the back, the dog sobbing into his shoulder, "It's cool, Jake... I forgive you."

Jake pulled away and frowned, "So, you really are a vampire, huh?"

Finn rubbed the bite marks on his neck, "Yeah... I really do love her, you know?"

Jake smiled, "Yeah. I knew something was going on between you two when I first saw her kissing you when you were in that coma."

Finn blushed vividly, "What?!"

Jake laughed, "Just kidding, dude. But she was seriously concerned about you. I'm sorry I let my fear override my common sense."

Finn hugged the dog,"Wanna come to our wedding?"

Jake rubbed up against his chest, "Sure... but I've got some bad news."

Finn scratched the back of his head, "What is it?"

"I... kinda killed Tiffany and Fierce. After that, the gang split up. And... now Gummy and that fire elemental chick have basically taken over the Fire Kingdom and most of Ooo's crime underworld."

Finn laughed a bit, "I'm a vampire now, Jake... I'm practically invincible... if they become a problem, they can expect a midnight assault from yours truly... now let's get back to the vampire castle."

* * *

Two bats, one that was pure black, the other blood red, flew through the chilly night air, and straight into a large bushel. The black one transformed into the infamous Count Dracula, now clothed in a black tunic and cloak, and began passing through. However, the red bat, Walter, had gotten stuck in the shrubbery.

"Relax," said the Count, "-I've seen this before. You'll need to be calm if we're going to pass through."

Water sighed, "Yes, master."

The two vamps sunk through the bush and floated to the ground below.

"Sorry about that, my lord, it's just that I'm a little nervous..."

Dracula snorted, "Nervous? About what?"

"Well... we are planning to overthr..."

Dracula slapped his hand over the other night crawlers mouth, "Quiet, you idiot! There's someone watching us!"

Dracula pointed his long, bony finger at a tree top to the Crabit Familiar. It attempted to fly away, but Dracula transformed into a huge bat and flew in front of it before it could escape.

"Wait! We have a business proposition with your mistress, Maja..."

* * *

Maja gasped, throwing her hands up into the air after hearing the Count's request.

"I can't make that many of these... 'Silverite' things for you! What would a vampire need with that many animated silver statues anyway?!"

Dracula smiled, "Trust me, Maja... you will be rewarded handsomely..."

The Sky Witch crossed her arms, "How handsomely?"

Dracula smiled, wrapping his arm around Walter's neck, "Is this kid handsome enough for you?"

She smiled, eyeballing the red-head. Walter jumped back, shivering in disgust, "My lord! You can't honestly expect me to marry this old hag?!"

Dracula smiled, pushing him into the arms of Maja, where she pushed his head between her breasts.

"You can and you will. Now, be a good boy and do whatever Mrs. Maja tells you. Understood?"

Walter growled, feeling the bony fingers of the witch run through his red hair.

Dracula smiled, "By the way, Maja, I'll need to borrow your familiar..."

She showered Walter with kisses, the misrable vampire barley repressing the urge to vomit, "What? Sure, sure... take the bozo. Come on, cutie... mama Maja's gonna show you a good time..."

She began dragging the Walter across the ground, the redhead shooting Dracula a death glare as he flew out the window.


	10. Chapter 10: Hunson vs Dracula

Hunson Abadeer sat at his table, his tie discarded at the door and his shirt unbuttoned. He sighed. Even with his daughter's wedding tomorrow, he still couldn't catch a break from work.

The Lord of Evil opened his fridge, taking out a large ham sandwich. He took a bite, chewing it up, then thinking about how his wife had made the best ham sandwich's in Ooo.

His wife, Madeline. She been dead for more than 1000 years now.

Leaving his sandwich behind, he walked over to a picture hanging on his wall. It was of him, her, and their daughter.

He remembered how they first met. She was part of some demonic cult, their head witch, if he remembered correctly. He had met her when she was trying to open a hole to the Night O' Sphere.

He chuckled. His daughter had always told him that he had lost any trace of good in his heart when she died.

Then he thought about his daughter. Was he really doing the right thing by making them produce an heir for him? He was tired of ruling the Night O' Sphere, but the couldn't just abandon it.

His thoughts were interrupted when a humongous swarm of bats made their way into the room.

The demon tried swatting at them, but they avoided his swipes and came together into a black, screeching mass, eventually dissolving into the shape of a man.

Hunson's eyes widened, "Count Dracula!"

Dracula rose to his feet, smiling darkly. "Hello, Hunson."

Hunson balled up his fists, "What do you want?"

Dracula tilted his head back and chuckled, his midnight black hair cascading over his cloaked shoulders, "Can't I just pay a visit to an old friend?"

Hunson narrowed his cat-like eyes at the Vampire, who simply smiled.

"Fine," said Dracula, sighing, "-I'm here for your amulet."

Hunson grabbed at it, "Are you out of your blood-sucking mind?! Do you really think I'll just hand my family's amulet to you?!"

Drac smiled, "No... that's why I was prepared for a fight!"

He charged at Hunson, shoulder first. Hunson didn't have time to react, and the two monsters crashed through a wall, falling into a large crowd of demons.

The demons scattered as Hunson's body hit the brimstone, leaving a large dent. Dracula floated down, smirking.

The demons began cheering, always eager for a good fight to chase away their boredom.

Hunson stood, somewhat shakily, for he had injured his right leg in the fall.

The Night O' Sphere's ruler threw a blinding fast punch at Dracula, who ducked out of the way, the blue fist grazing the top of Drac's hooked nose.

Dracula spun around with a kick, aimed at Hunson's head. The demon caught the Count's leg, however, and tossed the Vampire into the air above the cheering demon crowd.

The infamous Vampire caught himself mid-air, however, and looked down at Hunson, only to have a tentacle slap him across the face.

Dracula's body twisted and contorted as he spun through the air, at last catching himself just in time to strife out of the way of a tentacle thrusted at his heart.

Dracula growled and launched himself down at Hunson once again, his fangs bared.

Hunson grunted as the tentacles retracted into his back and jumped out of the way, Dracula putting a fist through the ground where he was just a moment ago. Giving no time for recovery, Dracula flew again at Hunson, delivering a flurry of blinding fast punches, kicks, and chops.

The infamous Count then finished his assault with a knee to Hunson's stomach, sending the demon flying back into the crowd of demons.

Hunson picked himself up off the ground, spitting out a glob of blood and looking at the demons surrounding him.

"What are you idiots waiting for?" he asked, "- I'm your supreme ruler! And I command you to attack Count Dracula!"

The crowd of demons looked shifty. Dracula floated high into the air, "Don't listen to him! Hunson does nothing but shove you into this cramped, foul hell hole! Wouldn't you all like to invade the surface and take the land from those weaklings above?"

Most demons began cheering and chanting Dracula's name.

Hunson growled, "Well, you know what? I'm tired of wasting my life on you worthless piles of garbage anyway! After I finish that blood-sucker over there, consider yourselves executed!"

The Lord of Evil then began transforming into a huge, green headed monster with tentacles coming out of it's neck. He trampled most of the demons under his feet as he approached Dracula.

But as soon as he took another step, Hunson began to feel weak. He feel to his knee, shrinking back into his base form.

'_What in the world?'_ the Lord of Evil thought to himself, '_why do I suddenly feel so weak?'_

Dracula laughed, "Oh, Mr. Abadeer! You can't even hold your true form without the help of your precious amulet?"

Hunson's cat-like eyes burst open. He grabbed at his chest. His amulet was gone. Hunson turned his head towards Dracula, "How did you-"

Dracula pointed behind him, where the Crabit Familiar was doing a celebratory jig, his fist enclosed around Hunson's amulet.

"That familiar is a decent dancer, but an amazing thief!"

Hunson ground his teeth together, his fingernails digging into his blue flesh so hard it drew blood.

The familiar tossed the amulet to Dracula who caught it, then raised it in the air, exmaining the purple jewl.

"Dracula, please, you don't know the power of that amulet!"

Dracula grin spread even wider, "Actually, I do. It can corrupt the soul... but, unfortunately for you, my soul couldn't be anymore black."

He pulled it over his head, the gem falling down to his neck. Feeling the evil energy flowing through him, Dracula shouted in exertion. His cloak flapped around him, and in a bright flash of red light, his body changed.

The Count's blood red eye's were now cat-like, and his chalky, white skin took on a more bluish-hue. He was at least a foot taller, and his hair extended down to his mid-back. His clothing had changed as well. He was now garbed in purple robes with baggy sleeves. A black cloak with gold-lining and a red interior was wrapped around his neck, held together by a golden lion brooch with Hunson's amulet's jewl nestled between it's jaws.

Hunson's jaw dropped. Dracula's power standing alone was around his when he had on his amulet. How strong would Dracula be now?

Before Hunson got another word out, Dracula stuck his finger at him and struck him with a bolt of purple lighting, sufficiently blowing off the right side of his body.

Hunson fell to the ground in a smoking heap, feeling the cold grip of death ensnare him. Images of his daughter flashed through his mind, and all the wrongs he had done to her that he couldn't make up for her.

"M-Marceline..." he stammered out.

Dracula stood over him and giggled, "Oh, your whore daughter? The 'Lord of Evil''s last thoughts are of his precious little monster? Well, after I kill the skank, I'm sure you'll meet again."

Dracula then pointed his finger at Hunson's forehead, shooting a thin, purple beam of energy thorugh his brain.

A crowd of demon's were watching this over a hill.

"I can't believe it..." stammered out one demon.

"What'll happen to us now?"wondered another out loud.

Dracula looked up at them and smiled. He vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared before the startled demons, his arms held aloft, "Now, bow to the new King of Evil, Lord Dracula!"


	11. Chapter 11: You May Kiss the Bride

Finn, now garbed in a black and gold tuxedo, flew around the room, arms flailing, "WHERE IN FLUFF IS A GLOB DAMNED MIRRIOR?!"

He grabbed a vampire caterer, "IT'S YOUR KING'S WEDDING! I NEED A MIRRIOR!"

The caterer shook like a leaf, "Si-sir... Vampires can't see their reflections... remember?"

Finn blinked a few times before releasing the caterer, "Yeah.. sorry. I've never been more nervous in my life... it's making my head screwy."

"It's ok, Finn. You just gotta chill." said Ice King, floating up to the soon-to-be Vampire King.

Finn smiled at his old friend, "Thanks, Ice King. Hey, have you seen Jake anywhere?"

Jake stretched into the room at that moment, clad in a black-bow tie. "I can't believe I'm a best man at a wedding!" he cried.

Finn smiled at him. He had his brother, he had his turbo, and soon, he would have his wife, and they would live happily together in Ooo.

If he only knew how wrong he was.

* * *

Finn stepped up to the alter, gazing upon his wife's veiled face. The words of the vampire priest behind him held no meaning. It was just him and her.

Hunson hadn't showed up. The nerve. So Simon filled in for him, not that anyone was complaining.

"Finn, do you take Marceline to be your lawfully wedded wife, and accept your new life as the vampire king?"

"I do." said Finn.

"An Marceline, to you accept Finn as your husband and king?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of the darkness, I unite you two creatures of the night in matrimony. You may kiss the bride." said the vampire priest.

Finn lifted the veil, and the two vampire's lips met. The crowd cheered.

As soon as Finn and Marceline's lips left each others, the multicolored glass ceiling burst open, making the rainbow shards fall down onto the screaming crowd.

In landed a tall, frightening man. Alucard's eyes burst open. It was his father... but something was different.

The Count stood, "You might be wondering where your father is, Marceline... don't worry. He won't be pestering you about the family business anymore. Because it's mine now... and so are both of you!"


	12. Chapter 12: Wedding Bells Crack

Finn quickly shifted into a fighting stance. Most of the wedding goers were either screaming and running, or standing slack-jawed, but he could hear one name being repeated.

Dracula.

Jake, who was standing next to him, passed out. Finn looked over at Marceline, "Marceline- is that really Dracula...?"

She grit her teeth toghter, "I don't know... I've never met him."

Alucard flew up in front of the two, "That's my father alright... but do you see whats around his neck?"

The Vampire Queen narrowed her eyes and gasped, "My family amulet?!"

Alucard narrowed is eyes, "I'm afraid so..."

Ice King flew up next to the count, pointing a finger in his face, "Hey now, who do you think you are, just busting into my friend's wedd-"

Ice King never finished, before Drac slapped him across the room, knocking him against the wall.

Finn and Marceline's eyes both narrowed in anger.

"No one hurts my friends!" cried Finn as he charged at the Count. Dracula smirked, moving his head to the side at the last second to avoid Finn's fist. He countered with a knee to the former crook's stomach, sending him flying back into the awaiting arms of Alucard.

Just as Finn landed in Alucard's arms, Marceline was up above Dracula, throwing a kick at his head. Dracula smiled, catching the Vampire Queen's foot.

He twisted her ankle and tossed her back, but she caught herself in the air, and charged back down at Dracula again, this time in unison with Finn.

They swung their fists and feet at blinding fast speeds, but Dracula was still able to either dodge or block every single one of their attacks.

The Count laughed and warped behind the two fellow vamps in a flash of light, then lifting up his cloak, shooting a large ball of hellfire at the husband and wife.

Finn pushed Marceline out of the way, and it hit him full force, the hellfire creating a large explosion and kicking up a cloud of dust.

Alucard ran up to his father, "FATHER! This has to cease!"

Dracula smiled down at his son, who had not taken off his disguise, "Oh, Micheal, right? I almost forgot about you..."

Alucard placed his hand the brooch around his neck, preparing to reveal himself, but then he heard Finn behind him, "So, you wanna play fancy, ya old bastard?"

Alucard spun around, seeing Finn floating there, his shirt ripped off, and several burns covering his skin.

Finn put his hands at his side, a black, swirling energy forming in his palms, "Stand back, Alucard!"

Dracula gasped, looking down at his son. Alucard had taken off his amulet, revealing his true self. He jumped back before Dracula had a chance to question him, and Finn released the energy in his palms, "EAT THIS! KAMIKAZEE BAT ATTACK!"

Hundreds of bats flew out at Dracula, each one of them screeching like they were in terrible pain, a deadly, red electric aura surrounding each of them.

Dracula swatted at a bat that flew near his face, only for it to explode upon contact, stunning him. The bats surrounded the count, each one attaching to his body.

Finn grabbed onto the unconscious Jake and Ice King and looked over at Marceline and Alucard, "C'mon! Lets go before this place blows!"

They all jumped out the window, while Dracula was till dazed and confused, before the bats that had latched onto him exploded, bringing down the entire anti-chucrch on the Count.

Finn and his fellow vamps landed on a hillside with a large oak tree nearby. Finn looked over at Marceline, "Some wedding, eh?"

Alucard narrowed his eyes, "That didn't kill him, Finn. It might have if he was in his normal state, but with the Night O' Sphere amulet, that probably just threw him for a loop."

"Actually, that stung quite a bit. I'm impressed, actually."

The vamps looked up to see Count Dracula in the oak tree above them, hanging from one of the branches like a bat.

He smiled, "So, who wants to die first?"

Alucard looked up at his father, "What have we ever done to you, father?! My friends were just defending themselves against you! And Marceline didn't actually kill me, so your vengeance is null!"

Dracula smiled, "You know Alucard? You're right..."

The Count dropped out of the tree, landing in front of Finn, looking down at him, "-as the new Lord of Evil, I'm ordering a demon council next week be there, or pay the price."

With that, the Count transformed into a menacing, purple and spiky demon bat and flew off into the night.

Jake woke up, groaning, "What a crazy dream... hey, what's going on here?"


	13. ADOPTION

**Yeah, I'm real sorry, but I don't really want to continue this story... it veered way off the path I wanted it to go in.**

**I mean, come on! Dracula?! How in hell did I involve goddamned Dracula in an AU story about Finn and Jake being crooks?!**

**I guess I thought it was a good idea to put Dracs in the AT world, and I needed a way to end 'Adventure Crime.'**

**So, if you want to adopt it, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
